


Team Talk

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Fallen, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Re-adjusting to life at the SGC wasn’t proving easy and trying to be part of his team again was the hardest thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet grew out of my curiosity about Jack telling Daniel that Jonas was "a good man" in Homecoming. When did that happen? What exactly did he say?

The briefing was over and Daniel had a headache. Re-adjusting to life at the SGC wasn’t proving easy and trying to be part of his team again was the hardest thing of all. The dynamics were tricky. He supposed they always were but back then he at least knew who he was, which must have made things a whole lot easier.

Jack had been something of an ass to Sam while she conducted the mission briefing. Sam took it all in stride, patiently batting away Jack’s asshattery. Daniel felt a little miffed on her behalf, but if Sam could deal then he supposed he could, too.

Life as Arrom, it would seem, had been a piece of cake. Life as Daniel Jackson was more like a bowl of molasses ... sticky, difficult to wade through but underwritten with a delicious and surprising sweetness. Sam’s smiles and hugs were wonderful. If she thought he was great, then he probably was. Teal’c had been gently welcoming, and Daniel really appreciated that. He wanted to spend more time getting to know him again. Jack had been ... Jack, he supposed. It wasn’t easy to get a read. There was a lot going on with him and Daniel would have to work hard to figure it all out.

He sat at the commissary table, toying with a stale doughnut and a lukewarm coffee, taking a few moments to gather himself before setting off to do his thing on Anubis’s ship. He grimaced.

“That bad, huh?” Jack sat across from him, placing a tray with a slice of cherry pie and a mug of coffee on the table.

“Worse. Is the coffee is always this awful?”

Jack forked up some pie. “Hey, don’t complain. They’ve rolled out the good stuff for your return.”

Daniel peered into the sludgy depths of his mug. “Then I can’t imagine what it was like before.”

“You remember much?” Jack had a way of making the important questions seem inconsequential.

“Quite a bit, I think. Snatches of stuff that will piece together to make the bigger picture, I hope.” He licked some doughnut sugar from his fingers. “I just wish I remembered how to be part of the team.”

Jack chewed thoughtfully. “You’re doing fine. We’ve got learn how to be with you again, too, you know, me especially. Missed the wilful ignoring of orders, the arguments, the annoying but oh so necessary other point of view.”

Daniel swirled the last of the coffee in his mug. “I don’t know when you’re being serious. I have to re-learn that.”

“Oh, I’m being serious. It wasn’t the same with you gone. No one to vent at, no one to rile. Just didn’t work with Teal’c. Too damned implacable. He didn’t _get_ it.”

“What about Jonas?” And here was a part of Daniel Jackson that Daniel wasn’t sure he liked very much. A tiny part of him wanted Jack to say, _“Awful. Waste of time. Can’t wait for the Gate to hit him on the ass on the way out.”_ More than a touch of the green-eyed monster there.

“Eager to please, mostly compliant, followed orders.”

The tiny part of Daniel that Daniel didn’t like jumped up and down. _He wasn’t me._

“He wasn’t you. But he turned out okay, I guess.” Jack checked his watch and scraped the last of the pie from his plate.

The larger part of Daniel that wasn’t the tiny part was glad. He had no idea what would happen to Jonas with regard to his place on the team in the future. If Jack trusted him, then Daniel knew he could, too. Could work with him, if that’s the way things turned out.

“Good,” Daniel said, smiling at Jack, who was draining his coffee mug.

“Good,” Jack, said, smiling at Daniel, who pushed his mug away and vowed to start drinking tea.

“Time to gear up,” Jack said, pushing up from the table. “Know the way?”

“Nope.”

“Then follow me.”

Daniel knew he would. Wherever it took him.

ends


End file.
